


The Guardians of Eberron

by zandor99



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Eberron
Genre: Eberron (Setting), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandor99/pseuds/zandor99





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

This is a world of magic. This is a world of primal beauty, of untamed wilderness, but also of great civilizations and kingdoms, from the small rural community, to the great city of floating towers. This is a world of amazing technological advancements, harnessing the world’s magic to the fullest capabilities. This is a world where heroes with the purest of hearts, intent upon helping anyone in need, be they the richest of kings or the poorest of peasants, fight against the most malevolent of villains, with the blackest of hearts, intent on doing the opposite of their heroic counterparts, in an endless battle of good versus evil. This is Eberron.  
At least that’s what it used to be. My name is Eric Everdrawn, and there are a few things you need to know. It’s been two years since the catastrophe that devastated Eberron. Two years since every aspect of normal life changed. The reason why? Regdar. Regdar is an trans-dimensional being with almost infinite power that just popped into existence one day and decided to enslave everything on the planet that breathed. He then proceeded to release any vaguely humanoid monsters into the wilds, curing them of hunger and thirst. The rest of the world was put into stasis pods, and kept as part of Regdar’s personal collection of Eberron’s living things.  
Of course, there were survivors of this catastrophe. All of the survivors had three things in common: they were all young, they were all human and they all had powers. Most of them didn’t know they had powers until months after the come of Regdar, and still only a slim 2% or so of the current non-enslaved population even know what their power is. For the most part, only those survivors over the age of twelve survived for long, either from starvation or being eaten by savage monster tribes. Those who survived either did just that, survive, or became like me, dedicated to fighting Regdar, killing any servant of Regdar that they come across simply to spite him(also because goblins are rich in protein), hoping that one day, they may be able to take back Eberron from Regdar. They became rebels.


	2. Chapter 1

“Alright guys”, I commanded through my earpiece, “You know the drill”. I was standing inside of a state of the art control center where I watched the scene where a battle was soon to ensue from my holo-screen. My team was outside of a cave inhabited by a tribe of goblins. The one good thing that came with Regdar’s arrival was technology. Holographics, cloaking devices, warp devices, you name it, It probably can be obtained from the broker. The broker is a mysterious figure who has access to nearly anything you can imagine. No one has an idea who the broker is, or how he gets his supplies, just that if you bring gold to him, you can get basically anything.  
“Relax Eric”, sighed Brandiss, the group’s assassin, “they’re just goblins”. “Goblins are still servants of Regdar and must be systematically eliminated like all the rest of his servants”, scolded Quinn, the party’s wizard. “I don’t care what happens, so long as I get to smash some goblin heads”, Benn, the brute force behind the team of rebels, grumbled impatiently, “Let’s just get on with it, already!”. “You got it” I said, “Go kill some goblins!”  
It’s quite a surreal scene, watching your allies slaughter the tiny green servants of your enemy through a holographic screen. This was to be an easy battle. Brandiss fired two crossbow bolts, one after another in the space of a heartbeat to take out two of the four goblins on guard with precise shots, square in the forehead, while a silent blast of magical force from Quinn’s staff took out the other two at the exact moment the bolts hit. Five more goblins were eliminated with a sleep spell followed by a burst of poisonous powder attached to crossbow bolt. Brandiss and Quinn continued to easily defeat several more goblins before they reached the main cave chamber. “Okay guys”, I whispered through my earpiece to the rest of the team, “send in the heavy artillery”. “You heard Erik”, said Brandiss, “It’s your turn to have some fun, Benn”. “Finally”, said Benn, with a sigh of relief.  
You know, it’s quite something, to watch your 15-year old friend take down more than a dozen goblins… with another goblin. I guess it’s like they always say: When super strength is your superpower, anything is possible(or something like that). After a couple minutes of Benn terrorizing the pint-sized, green monstrosities(as well as several bouts of laughter from the sidelines), the team got around to looting the goblin’s lair. “Okay guys”, I said, “I’m warping you out in 3…2…1…”. I pressed my finger to the warp button. Nothing happened  
I pressed the button again. Still nothing. I was beginning to get worried. “Guys!”, I shouted while frantically slamming my fist onto the warp button, “The warp system isn’t working”. “What’s wrong?”, asked Brandiss, a twinge of fear tainting his normally calm demeanor, “Why isn’t the warp system working?”. I stopped attacking the warp button to search the array of holographic screens for an answer to his question. Then, my eyes stopped on the radar screen. Three white dots were speeding impossibly fast towards my team’s position. “White?”, I thought, “What does white mean?”. I scanned over the radar key for an answer. Then, I froze. Rebel Hunter. Rebel Hunters are robots created by Regdar to do just as their name implies: hunt rebels. And they were very good at their job. I didn’t know much more than that about Rebel Hunters because no one had ever actually survived an encounter with a rebel hunter, and all I had to work with were rumors  
“Guys!”, I almost screamed, “get out of their, now!”. “Why?!”, asked Quinn worriedly, “what are you talking ab…”. Silence. Suddenly, all but one of the dozens of screens froze. The last one remaining was replaced by a white background and five words: This is what you get. Just seconds after the screens disappeared, the door behind me literally exploded behind me, and sent me flying to the ground. When the smoke cleared, there was a figure in the doorway: a Rebel Hunter. The machine was brightly painted red and white, and where one arm would normally be, a laser blaster took it’s place. It’s eyes glowed a deep and ominous red(To be honest, it kind of looked like a metal Santa Claus of death). The Rebel Hunter walked slowly to the center of the room. I was frozen in fear. The machine stuck the blaster, now glowing a bright yellow, to my head. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for death to come. It never did.


End file.
